


Work Troubles

by mafreila



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, idk how to tag this rly, underage bc tamaki, welcome to my special hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: As expected, tension between Tamaki and Sougo leads to fighting. However, things go differently than usual, leaving the both of them shocked.(Read: Sougo is secretly really into pain lmfaooooo idk how to summary.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a oneshot but then i got tired and transitions btwn scenes are hard.
> 
> pls forgive me it's 1 in the morning and i don't know what im doing with my life anymore. next chap will be longer i swear

It was late. Everyone had fallen into a deep slumber by now, thus creating a quiet and peaceful ambience about the dorm; that is, if you weren’t to include the duo of MEZZO” who were still very much awake, hurriedly shuffling through a multitude of stacks of papers. The soft ruffling sounds seemed like thunder above the silence, yet at the same time they were hardly even audible over the sounds of their own pulses, the adrenaline from caffeine causing Sougo’s heartbeat to be much faster and much, _much_ louder than it should be, roaring against his ears and making the way the papers brush against each other go completely unnoticed.

Sougo’s hands shake as he tucks the stack of papers he held together, setting them off to the side; he expects to see the younger boy doing the same when he glances back over, only to be greeted with the sight of him beginning to drift off. “Tamaki-kun,” Sougo prods at the other, feeling his stomach churn as his patience is readily tested. This was the fourth time in the past hour that the high-schooler had struggled to stay awake, on top of refusing Sougo’s insistent offer that he should have some coffee, too. 

He should have learned to expect this by now, yet he still can’t help the feeling of disappointment in his gut as he watches the other’s eyes flutter back open.

“Nn… Sou-chan…” Tamaki stares at the man in front of him with sleepiness written all over his face, and while any other person may have thought that to be the cutest thing in the world, Sougo wasn’t going to fall for that trick. “Have you done any work at all? I told you, we need to have these done before we can sleep.”

For a moment, there’s no response. Tamaki simply stares off to the side, struggling to find the words he wants to say in his tired slump. Finally, though, he drags his gaze to look Sougo square in the eyes, sighing.

“...When I do work, all you do is tell me how I’m doing it wrong. It’s annoying. If you’re gonna be so picky about it, you should just do it yourself, Sou-chan.”

Sougo feels a dull ache throbbing in the back of his head as he tries not to let himself get worked up, though he quickly finds himself failing as he begins speaking. “What are you talking about? There’s not enough _time_ to do it myself, I’ll be up all night that way, and we have a shoot in seven hours.”

Of course, it wasn’t as if Sougo had really planned on sleeping in the first place, but that was something he’d simply keep to himself. Especially with this crammed schedule, he found it less and less probable for him to get any decent rest, so he’d simply tossed the idea of it out the window at this point, and had been depending on caffeine and the occasional energy drink to get by.

He knew it wasn’t healthy, especially when Tsumugi had been telling him that he looked like he was losing weight, and Riku fretted over the fact that he looked really pale--even compared to his usual self. However, there simply wasn’t enough time in the day to get everything done, and even on the days that there _was_ , Sougo needed _some_ free time in his life, some opportunity to just sit back and collect himself. 

“Look, I--”

“Do you even care that much about MEZZO” in the first place?”

Silence. There’s a look on Tamaki’s face as he processes the question that first registers as some sort of mix between shock and hurt, but then transitions into one of animosity as he slams his hands down on the desk in front of him, scattering the unfinished stacks of papers in the process. “ _ **Ha?!**_ Of course I do, what kind of question even _is_ that?!” 

Sougo flinches at the impact of Tamaki’s hands against the wood surface of the table, and he shoots a warning glare at the other boy, hoping that no one else had awoken from the noise. “You act like it’s obvious that you care or something. When all you do is slack off, people are bound to think you never cared in the first place. It’s simple logic.”

“What are you talking about?! Sou-chan, you have it easy. I have to focus on doing well in school on top of all this work we’re getting, it drives me insane. You wouldn’t understand how hard it is for me to do this. I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t care.”

The neutral expression on Sougo’s face warps into a slight smirk, a bitter laugh escaping him. “Oh, yeah. Because you’re trying so hard in school, aren’t you?”

The tension in the room finally hits its peak before it simply falls in on itself; something snaps, unable to handle the amount of negative energy growing in such a small space, and Sougo can feel the weight of what he’s said crashing down on his shoulders. “Wait, Tamaki-kun, I’m sorry, I--”

Before he can finish his sentence, Tamaki’s practically leaping at him, pushing him up against the wall and grabbing him by the collar of his sweater. The desk topples over in the process, papers scattering all over the floor, but Sougo doesn’t even have the chance to think about that; Tamaki’s grip has tightened so much that he can hardly breathe, and before he can even process it, he’s invaded with thoughts of how good it feels, his mind clouding over. 

“Let go,” Sougo wheezes, desperately shoving at Tamaki despite the fact that he knows--he _**knows**_ \--the younger boy is much stronger than him. 

“Don’t patronize me,” Tamaki mutters, nostrils flaring with anger as he continues to speak, but Sougo isn’t paying attention. All he can hear, again, is the blood rushing past his ears, his heart pounding against his chest. Panic is settling into his stomach for more reasons than one, mostly because he can’t fight against these weird thoughts of his, especially with the way Tamaki body is practically radiating heat as he looms inches away from Sougo, and if he doesn’t get away soon…

“...Woah, _**woah**_ , wait. Sou-chan, you’re--”

Sougo takes the opportunity to shove Tamaki away while his guard was dropped, whining as he stumbles clumsily to a standing position before rushing out the door. The other members are clustered together at the end of the hall, trying to find out what the source of all the racket was, however, they go unnoticed with how worked up the white-haired boy is. 

Stunned, Tamaki simply watches the other dash out of the room, not entirely sure how to react; he can still feel the anger from their argument crushing at his lungs, yet when he thinks of the way Sougo was looking up at him, especially after realizing just what was going on, he feels another emotion entirely. Shaking his head, he clambers to his feet, trying to think of some sort of excuse for the complete mess the room had become; he thinks that maybe if he can ask nicely enough, the others will help him compile all the papers and get everything done before morning. It would be much too awkward to try to deal with Sougo the way he was now, so he figures that was his best bet. 

With a sigh, he prepares himself for what he knows is going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i said i was going to make this chapter longer i didn't necessarily mean i should turn it into a novel but yet here we are. 
> 
> enjoy bc i am crying and i've poured so much blood and sweat into finishing this the past couple days
> 
> (also sorry for ??? maybe kind of abrupt ending it was gettiNG MUCH TOO LONG FOR MY OWN GOOD)

_It was just the lack of sleep. Just the caffeine getting to my head._

Sougo had tried desperately to tell himself that, his mind gradually getting more and more boggled over what had happened between him and Tamaki. As dense as the younger boy usually was, it was apparent that even _he_ was worried about it.

Well, worried may not be the right word in this kind of situation, but Sougo really couldn’t analyze exactly what Tamaki was thinking, or how he felt. Surely it couldn’t be anything good, right? With the way that the tension from before carried over to their shoot the next day--to the point that everyone had been asking if something happened between them--it was obvious. Things weren’t the same, as much as they tried to push it down under the surface like it hadn’t ever happened, and Tamaki probably would be avoiding Sougo like the plague if it wasn’t for all of their scheduled work together.

Continuing down that path, it became harder and harder to brush over. They’d nearly gotten into a fight over something minor on the commute home, causing Iori to harshly scold the duo later on about “protecting their public image,” since all of their fans somehow seemed to think they were a perfect pair who got along perfectly; Sougo finds himself scoffing at the fact no matter how many times he thinks about it, knowing that they couldn’t be more far from the truth.

Now, however, there was a light shining at the depths of the tunnel. It was MEZZO”s last day of work before they would have a few days to relax, and if Sougo was being honest with himself, that fact was the only thing motivating him to be in close quarters with the other boy. The effort of trying to act normal around him had grown much too exhausting, the weight of it slowly dragging him down; it was starting to interfere with his performance in IDOLiSH7 as well, which he felt extremely bad for. Especially when Riku would come to him with nothing but worry written all over his face, asking if Sougo was alright. 

The white-haired boy sighs to himself as he braces himself for the next few hours, trying to keep the end goal in mind as he slings his bag over his shoulder. Whenever things got like this, they always worked out. He had to keep reminding himself of that, knowing that, as awkward as things were, they would eventually resolve on their own. 

“Tamaki-kun?” He knocks gently at the other’s dorm room, unsurprised when he receives no response; one thing he’d grown much too used to was waking the other up, since their shoots were often at early hours, and it was well-known that Tamaki was anything *but* a morning person. 

Pushing the door open gently, he steps into the room. Calling his name once more, Sougo gently shakes the peacefully sleeping boy, unable to help the soft smile that breaks onto his face at the sight; he thinks to himself that maybe if Tamaki could always be this vulnerable and gentle, they’d get along much better. 

Unfortunately, that’s not how reality was, and he’s reminded of that as the blue-haired boy stirs awake and angrily grumbles at Sougo to go away, or something to that effect; it was barely possible to even make out what kind of nonsense Tamaki mumbles when he’s struggling to wake up. 

“We’re going to be late. You need to hurry and get ready,” The older boy chides, sitting at the edge of the other’s bed. When he looks over to make sure the other is listening, Sougo finds his breath hitching in his throat when the first thing he notices is the way Tamaki’s tank top slid down one shoulder as he sat up. His gaze immediately darts to the floor, feeling the tips of his ears burning with shame. The lack of sleep must really be getting to him--yeah, that was it. 

With an obnoxiously loud yawn, Tamaki climbs out of bed, tilting his head towards the door. “Get out, I gotta get dressed.” 

Sougo nearly jumps off the bed in response, scurrying for the door with a quick affirmative nod before seeing himself out. He hopes that it’s not obvious just how flustered he was, because even he isn’t sure what’s gotten into him. These past few days have been so exhausting that he’s certain it’s nothing but his mental state being on the verge of collapsing, and so he tries not to dwell too much on it as he waits outside Tamaki’s door.

For a while, things seemed normal. Or, as normal as they could be. The duo made small talk as they sat in the back of the car; Tamaki excitedly pointed out a new crepe stand that had opened up on the corner of a street they were passing, demanding that they make a stop there on the way back, and Sougo couldn’t help but chuckle warmly at the other’s constant passion for sweets. It was the same as things had been before. 

Once they arrived, though, the facade quickly began to unwind itself. Tamaki would complain about something small, and that would set Sougo off. “Behave, Tamaki,” he’d scold, frowning at the taller boy, and then he’d receive a bitter snarl in response. It was nothing new, yet Sougo still found himself recoiling in response to it, amethyst eyes twinkling with an ounce of hurt. 

There were too many mistakes. They weren’t in sync at all, so they were constantly snapping back and forth at each other, and Sougo especially wasn’t able to perform at his top condition. He felt as if his limbs were twice as heavy as they usually were, and it must have been obvious just how worn out he was, because the director called the pair over after about twenty minutes of rehearsing their song. “Go get some rest, and we can try again Saturday,” he had said, and though his words were considerate, they were very clearly laced with a tone of annoyance. Sougo felt he couldn’t apologize enough, bowing his head down in shame as he felt his hands begin to shake, curled up into tight fists at his sides. 

He really was the one always making mistakes, wasn’t he? Sure, Tamaki wasn’t one for dirty work like sorting paperwork or planning things out, but when it came down to it he was much better suited for this job than Sougo was. He always danced flawlessly without mistake, and his voice was strong and confident at all times, perfectly portraying the emotions of whatever song they may be working on. 

And Sougo was ruining that perfection. He couldn’t keep up. He didn’t feel that he was particularly talented, rather he simply pursued music because he longed to share the same dream as his uncle, to prove his family wrong. 

Clenching his teeth, he finally utters one final apology before rising and turning to leave. Tamaki trails behind him, wanting to say something but not being able to find the right words, so he stays silent. The car ride home is the same; nobody can bring themselves to say anything after what’s happened; it was very rare that their work was ever canceled, even if it was just a rehearsal, they both knew it was still precious time wasted. Over two hours of practice had just been thrown out the window.  
Trying not to overthink it, Sougo stares idly outside the window. There was a light drizzle, drops of rain splashing onto the glass frame and rolling down the side. He half expects Tamaki to complain about it, to say that this meant they couldn’t visit that crepe stand, but the heavy silence remains hanging over the vehicle until they arrive at the dorm.

“Sou-chan… Get some rest, okay?”

Sougo feels his heart jump into his throat as he hears Tamaki speak behind him, pausing with his hand on the door. “...Yeah. You, too,” he replies softly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he turns to glance at the other boy. He had paused outside the dorm, droplets of rain nestling into strands of blue hair, glistening against the dim daylight trying to reach beyond the clouds. _Pretty…_

Realizing what he’d just thought, Sougo whips his head back around to hide the warmth settling on his cheeks. It was embarrassing that he kept finding himself staring, catching the tiniest details on Tamaki without even trying. He’d stop acting like this when he got some decent sleep, right? 

But of course, that was simply wishful thinking. Once he’d nestled under the covers in the comfort of his bed, he still found himself thinking about their exchange from minutes ago. It had still been awkward, but somehow that made it all the more perfect--it had felt… _sincere_. So he found himself cherishing the moment, replaying everything in his mind over and over. Despite that, he still managed to fall asleep eventually, feeling the waves of unconsciousness washing over him, bringing his thoughts to a dull stop.

No amount of sleep could have prepared him for what he would awake to, however. His eyes fluttered open slowly, a slow exhale sifting past partially parted lips, though his breath was suddenly stopped short when he came to realize that Tamaki’s face was resting inches from his own. 

Bolting upward to a sitting position and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he blinks a few times, expecting the image to fade--but it doesn’t. Tamaki had crawled up next to him--in his _own bed_ \--and gone to sleep. Though, now the younger boy was grumbling under his breath as awoke, the sudden shifting in the bed having startled him into consciousness. 

“Tamaki-kun, what are you doing?”

“I _**was**_ sleeping...”

“In my bed?”

“Yeah. In Sou-chan’s bed.”

Sougo sighs in exasperation, rubbing his temples as he tries to process the situation. His heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest, and he prays that Tamaki can’t hear just how loud it was beating. 

“...I came in to talk to you, but you seemed really tired…” Tamaki frowns as he explains, tilting his head slightly to the side. “I didn’t wanna wake you up. You seem like you’ve been overworking yourself lately… I know that’s probably my fault so…Sorry.”

For a long moment, there’s nothing Sougo can do but stare in a daze as the other drawls on, still feeling tiredness prickling at the back of his mind. “It’s not your fault,” he finally speaks up, offering a sheepish smile. “I just…”

“Can’t stop thinking about what happened the other night, right?”

Sougo jumps a bit, shock plastering itself on his face. He tries--and fails--to get any sort of coherent response out, stuttering like a broken record. Tamaki simply laughs teasingly at his reaction, which makes him more baffled. 

“I know because I can’t either.”

“....Can’t what?”

“Can’t stop thinking about it.”

The silence that looms over them is overwhelming, and Sougo wants nothing more than to die right then and there. Of course Tamaki would have been thinking about it, _of course_ he would, but to hear him actually confirm it...

“I’m sorry,” he whines as he buries his face into his hands, embarrassment flooding through his veins. “I don’t know what got into me, I…”

Suddenly he finds himself trailing off, because when he peeks through his fingers he notices that Tamaki is blushing--he doesn’t even know why--and the sight of it made him instantly forget anything he might have wanted to say in that moment. “Tamaki-kun…?” He questions nervously, swallowing the lump of anxiety that had formed in his throat. 

“I think you have the wrong idea,” is the response Sougo receives, and before he can question what that means, the other continues speaking. “It’s not a… b-bad thing. I kept thinking about it because I… thought… it was really hot.” 

“...Huh?”

Sougo freezes, and he swears he feels his heart stop. The both of them sit there flustered for a long moment, unable to find the right words, the right way to react to something like this. “You heard me,” Tamaki finally mumbles, refusing to look up at the older idol. 

“I’m not kidding you know, I…” His face grows even more red, and Sougo can’t help but think how endearing he looks, especially considering he’s never seen the other get so embarrassed before. “...I ended up having to... t-touch myself… because I kept thinking about it and…”

“You... did? While thinking about me?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Then…”

Wetting his lips that become unbearably dry, Sougo attempts to articulate one of the thousands of thoughts racing through his mind. “....do you…?”

_...Want to try it again?_

He can’t. He really can’t suggest something like that, he’d rather die on the spot, it’s so embarrassing. But he’s certain that Tamaki understands what he’s implying, by the way he scoots ever-so-slightly closer, pale blue eyes twinkling with inquisitiveness. Before either one of them can truly process what’s going on, Sougo suddenly leans forward to press his lips against the other’s, squeezing his eyes shut as a surge of adrenaline rushes through his veins. He swallows up the noise of shock that Tamaki makes before melting into the kiss, nestling his fingers into short white locks of hair. 

Sougo swears his heart is going to jump right out of his throat. He couldn’t believe that this was reality, yet the static he feels jolting through his fingertips with every shift of Tamaki’s lips against his own is much too real to deny. A shudder runs through his body when he feels the other nibble down on his bottom lip, and the second his mouth parts he’s greeted immediately with tongue. Normally, he’d make some sort of comment about the younger boy being much too eager, but he really wasn’t one to talk; aside from the fact that he literally couldn’t speak, he felt light-headed from kissing alone, intoxicated by how good it felt. 

Sliding his tongue weakly against Tamaki’s, Sougo climbs into his lap with a desperate need to get closer to him, feeling the bed dip beneath them. The other’s fingers tangle tighter into his hair, to the point where it almost hurt, and Sougo can’t help the gasp that escapes him at the mix of pain and pleasure flooding through him.

It was getting hard to breathe with these shallow gulps of air, and he found himself panting heavily into Tamaki’s mouth from the effort of trying to fill his lungs. Despite his growing dizziness, or maybe even because of it, Sougo never wanted the kiss to end. Subconsciously, he began grinding down against Tamaki’s lap as the kiss grew more and more heated, earning a loud groan in response; the noise went straight to Sougo’s groin, contributing to his quickly increasing hardness. 

There was another muffled noise on Tamaki’s end that sounded similar to a whine, and Sougo took that as a sign that he needed a break. He placed his hands against the other’s chest as he reluctantly wrenched himself away from the kiss; a small line of saliva remained connecting the two for a moment as he pulled away, breathing heavily. 

Neither of them spoke at first, desperately trying to catch their breaths. Sougo’s shoulders heaved as he stared up at Tamaki, a look of disbelief on his face as if trying to confirm that this had really just happened. “Wow,” is all the blue-haired boy can manage in response, cheeks flushed a light pink. 

“Tamaki-kun, please, I…” Sougo’s face scrunches up as he struggles to ignore the embarrassment surfacing back up--his need for relief was much more pressing. “I need you.” He rolls his hips against Tamaki’s once more as if to prove his point, knowing the other could feel just how hard he was by now. 

With another groan, Tamaki’s hands slide down from Sougo’s head. “Alright, alright,” he assures, a small lopsided smile on his face; seeing the normally cool and collected Sougo Osaka be so needy was both incredibly adorable and a massive turn on at the same time. 

He begins unbuttoning the other’s shirt, though his fingers are clumsy, making the process awkward and slow. It’s endearing in its own way though, Sougo thinks, staring up at Tamaki with eyes half-lidded with lust. “You’re so cute,” Tamaki blurts aloud before he can think twice about it, undoing the last button and sliding his hands up Sougo’s newly exposed skin; he rolls one of his nipples underneath a finger slowly but with enough force to draw a loud whimper from the boy nestled on top of his lap. 

Such a strong reaction naturally drove Tamaki to keep toying with them, leaning down to place his lips vicariously around Sougo’s nipple while sliding his hand to touch the other. He elicits a loud moan when he runs his tongue along the rose-pink bud, though much to his dismay the white-haired boy quickly splays his hand over his mouth to dampen the noise. As much as he wants to protest, Tamaki knows _why_ he’s doing it--they’d be as good as dead if anyone else in the dorm heard what they were doing--but it’s still a shame, because every noise Sougo makes is like music to his ears, and he desperately wishes that he could hear more.

After teasing Sougo a bit more, Tamaki lifts his head back up with a soft hum, moving to slide the others shirt off of his shoulders before tossing it to the opposite side of the bed. He can’t help but stare; it wasn’t as if this was the first time he’d seen Sougo shirtless, but it certainly had never been in this context; the sight gave off an entirely different vibe from anytime before, made his breath hitch in his throat.

Sougo shifts slightly, feeling himself shrink under the scrutiny of Tamaki’s intense gaze. “Tamaki-kun…” he murmurs, eyes darting off to the side as he felt self-consciousness tingling through his body. He had to resist the urge to cover himself up, willing his arms to remain at his sides; what was he, a high school girl? 

The taller boy simply flashes him a reassuring smile before he moves to tug his own hoodie over his head in one swift movement--now it was Sougo’s turn to stare, although Tamaki didn’t really give him much opportunity to ogle. Cupping the other’s chin, Tamaki leaned in to capture his lips once more, this time much more hungrily than before. Sougo’s hands are against his skin, now, and Tamaki can’t help but flinch slightly at how cold they feel as they roam along his body, trail up and down his sides while their lips sloppily work against each other. It was perfect, though-- _ **this**_ was perfect.

Trailing his hands down, Tamaki gently rubs the outline of the bulge in Sougo’s pants, earning him a strained moan that quickly dissipated into the kiss. He smirks as he presses the palm of his hand a bit harder, tilting his head so that he was sucking at the other’s jawline, despite the soft whine of protest from the older boy at the sudden parting of their lips. 

Despite how hard he tries to remain composed, Sougo finds himself bucking his hips upward to grind against Tamaki’s hand before he can stop himself. “Please…” the word spills past his lips, breath hot and heavy against the other’s ear, and he can’t find it in him to care just how broken he sounds; all he could think was how badly he needed more. 

“Sou-chan, you’re so cute like this,” Tamaki whispers as he pulls his head back, and Sougo feels the low tone of his voice send a shiver down his spine, cock twitching as it strains against the confines of his pants. All he can do is whimper in response, anticipation flooding through him as the younger idol slides the zipper of his pants down at an agonizingly slow pace; tt feels like forever before Tamaki’s hand slips underneath the waistband of his boxers, curling his fingers around the base of his erection and dragging it out into the open. Sougo lets out a trembling sigh of relief, biting his lip as he clings to Tamaki’s shoulders, throwing him an expectant look. 

Tamaki, however, hesitates to act for a rather long moment. He’s never done anything like this before, naturally, and suddenly it all hits him just how real this is, with the way Sougo is staring up at him through long-lashed eyes, practically begging for Tamaki to hurry up and fuck him. It wasn’t like him to be so nervous, yet it felt as if his heart was going to leap right out of his throat at any moment.

Swallowing anxiously, Tamaki begins to pump his hand slowly, closely examining the other’s face as he feels his mouth begin to go dry with nerves; he feels his worry melt away almost instantaneously, though, at the sound of pure bliss that rumbles deep within Sougo’s throat. “More,” the white-haired boy pleads in a wanton moan, eyes squeezing shut as he draws in a ragged breath. Much to his dismay, his demand falls on deaf ears; Tamaki continues to drag his fingers at the same pace, but then suddenly he runs his thumb along the slit of his cock, and Sougo has to grit his teeth together from the immense pleasure that pulses through him at the sensation.

“You’re leaking so much, Sou-chan. Does it feel good?” Tamaki asks, even though he already knows the answer; he can tell clearly by the way Sougo is trembling against his lap, chest heaving with the effort of every shallow breath. Nodding weakly in response, Sougo leans into Tamaki, fingers curling tighter around his shoulders. “Tamaki-kun, please, I can’t…”

“What do you want me to do?” He asks, and it’s a genuine question; there’s never been a clear goal in sight for… whatever this was. No obvious destination had been in mind since the moment their lips met and even _still_ Tamaki doesn’t quite understand what’s going on, so the last thing he wants to do is overstep any sort of boundary--though, he supposes it’s a bit too late for that, considering that he’s already in the process of fondling the other. 

Eyes fluttering open, Sougo returns Tamaki’s inquisitive gaze. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, the only sound in the room being their labored breaths.

“I need you inside me,” the white-haired boy finally answers, hurriedly glancing away in humiliation of the words he’d just uttered. “...You sure?” Tamaki asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m sure, please…”

He finds himself shocked beyond words. He would have expected Sougo to be extremely cautious in this scenario, to say that they shouldn’t go that far yet, especially when Tamaki clearly had no experience, but...

“If you’re sure,” he says slowly, and after an affirmative nod, he gently leans Sougo back onto the bed, lightly nudging him off of his lap to make the process easier. Fingers curling around the material clinging to Sougo’s waist, he gradually tugs both articles of clothing down his legs, hearing a soft thud as they piled onto the ground below the bed. 

From there, Tamaki isn’t really sure where he should start, but Sougo catches onto his uncertainty and speaks up. “...There’s a bottle in the bottom drawer,” he mumbles, motioning with his chin to the nightstand resting merely a foot or so away from the bed. Confused at first, the blue-haired boy almost asks for clarification on _what_ there was a bottle of, but then it clicks in his head, and almost _too_ well at that; he realizes the implications of Sougo owning something like that was, and can’t seem to shake the enticing image of the other fingering himself out of his head.

Regardless, he leans over to the set of drawers, fetching the small bottle from its containment and squeezing a generous amount onto the tips of his fingers. The liquid feels cold and slimy against his skin, and doesn’t really have much of a smell to it, he notes. 

Sougo’s eyes are trained on him, waiting anxiously for his next move; Tamaki can practically feel the anticipation radiating in waves off of the other’s body as he places a hand on the inside of his thigh, the other hovering down to his ass, circling a lube-coated finger around the tight ring of muscle before promptly pressing it in. There’s a soft gasp in response to the sudden intrusion, compelling Tamaki to continue to slide his finger in further. He pushes it in until his knuckle brushes up against his partner’s hole before he begins to retract it, repeating the action while gradually hastening the pace. 

“Another,” the shorter male commands moments later, his voice straining; it came out much more aggressive than he’d intended, nonetheless Tamaki complies, squeezing in a second finger and watching closely at the way Sougo’s eyebrows scrunch up with pleasure and a hint of discomfort as his hole is stretched more and more. A third finger soon joined the first two, and Tamaki’s hand gripped at the other’s thigh as he drove his fingers into Sougo. Back arching slightly into the touch, the white-haired boy slaps a hand over his mouth once more to silence the strings of moans beginning to spill past his lips. 

All too suddenly, though, Tamaki’s fingers slide out from inside of him, an involuntary whine escaping him at the feeling of emptiness that he’s left with. Glazed over purple eyes are glued once more to the taller male, and Tamaki can practically feel the gaze burning through him as he moves to finally untuck himself from his pants, biting the inside of his cheek as his erection finally makes contact with the cool air. 

There’s a long pause where, again, Tamaki hesitates; he can’t help but feel the same nerves from before kicking in, though this time tenfold, considering the impact of what he was about to do. What if he did something wrong? Sure, he’d been able to make Sougo feel good with his fingers, but when it came down to the real thing, he was unsure what to expect. 

“Tamaki-kun.”

His thought process skids to a halt when Sougo calls his name, a bit startled by the sudden seriousness to the other’s tone. “It’s okay. I want this.” The older male smiles reassuringly, and Tamaki can’t help but wonder if it was really that obvious just how much he was fretting.

“...I don’t want to hurt you...”

“Well, I want you to hurt me.”

Both of them are stunned into silence, and Sougo’s face slowly turns a bright red. He hadn’t meant to say something like that, yet the words had tumbled out of his mouth before he could even think twice. He can’t even bring himself to _correct_ his words, because he’s not entirely confident that what he said was _wrong_ ; why else would he had reacted the way he did that night to Tamaki shoving him up against the wall and practically strangling him?

Even just the memory of it makes Sougo’s cock twitch in interest, and he wants to die on the spot from the humiliation of how much it turns him on. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” is all Tamaki says when he finally gathers his thoughts, his voice a bit unsteady as he tries to recover. He gulps, moving to line himself up with Sougo’s entrance and letting the tip of his cock prod against it tentatively before he slowly begins to push himself in; he groans heavily at the feeling of the heat swallowing him up, gripping tightly at Sougo’s thighs to steady himself. “Sou-chan, you’re tight,” he hisses, and even if Sougo wanted to respond, he isn’t sure that he can even formulate a response between his erratic gasps for breath, feeling almost as if he’s being torn apart in the moments it takes for him to adjust. 

It didn’t necessarily hurt; it was simply overwhelming, and he found himself having to focus on remembering how to breathe. “Relax,” Tamaki urged, and Sougo felt guilty hearing the other say that, knowing that it probably wouldn’t feel good on Tamaki’s end when he was this tense. So he makes an effort to relax his muscles, to adjust to the fullness he felt, struggling to take in a deep breath.

“...You can move,” he insists after a long pause, looking up at Tamaki with eyes that were clouded over. Even though he’d said that, when the blue-haired idol began to thrust inside of him, he couldn’t help but let out a startled yelp, wrapping his arms around the other on instinct.

The pleasure was dull at first, outweighed by the irritation of being stretched so much, but after just a short bit of time it flipped to become almost overwhelming. He found himself having to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning too loud, rocking his hips up desperately to meet Tamaki’s thrusts. “More, please, _**more**_ ,” he whined, digging his fingers painfully into the taller boy’s back. 

Shifting his hips to get a better angle, Tamaki grunts as he can feel the other’s nails scraping against his skin. In the back of his mind he thinks that it will probably leave marks, yet he can’t truly bring himself to mind it. Sougo breathes out Tamaki’s name like a broken record, saying it over and over as he tilts his head back into the pillows resting behind him; he knows he’s not going to last, and so before he can think clearly about what he’s doing, Sougo instinctively grabs at Tamaki’s wrists, roughly guiding his hands to the older boy’s throat. 

Tamaki frowns, pausing as he struggles to comprehend the meaning of the action. “Choke me,” Sougo urges, his voice dipping with desperation. 

“But--” 

“Please.” 

Tentatively, Tamaki goes along with the request, gently curling his fingers around Sougo’s neck with a frown still curling at the corners of his lips. He really doesn’t understand, but regardless he begins to tighten his grip, eyes narrowed as he watched for any signal to stop. 

“Harder… and keep fucking me,” Sougo insists, growing frustrated; any embarrassment from before was haphazardly thrown to the side by now, and though Tamaki was surprised at the bluntness of his words, he followed the instructions, resuming their pace from moments before. He doesn’t want to hurt Sougo, but… 

>A strained wheeze forces its way past Sougo’s lips as the lithe fingers around his neck tighten. He can feel the air being squeezed out of him, and though he feels a slight panic bubbling in his chest at the feeling of his throat closing in on itself, it’s not long before the pleasure of it all takes over his body; the inability to breathe heightens his senses, making each thrust feel twice as forceful as before. 

Clutching tightly at the soft material of the bed sheets beneath him, Sougo arches his back, trying to moan but finding himself unable to formulate any sort of noise. Just as he thinks that he can’t hold on much longer, he suddenly feels his prostate being brushed up against, and he really wishes that he could speak, or do _anything_ to tell Tamaki to do that again, because the immense bliss flooding through him had fallen short in the same moment that it had started. 

Luckily, though, it must have shown on his face, because Tamaki’s suddenly drilling into that same spot, and Sougo swears that he sees stars as his vision goes fuzzy. It’s mere seconds before his orgasm is hitting him like a ton of bricks, choking out a garbled noise of pure ecstacy. Tamaki immediately lifts his hands from Sougo’s throat, but keeps driving himself into the older idol through his climax. He’s close, too, especially after watching the erotic expression Sougo had worn as he came; after a few more thrusts he’s whimpering the other’s name as he finishes, spilling inside of him. 

It’s silent for several minutes as both of them come down from their high, panting heavily while they try to recuperate from the exertion of moments before. Sougo can feel Tamaki practically collapse beside him, completely worn out, and they just lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow. 

“Wow,” Sougo finally says, staring up at Tamaki with a bewildered expression. He can feel a crack in his voice as he speaks; maybe it wasn’t the best idea of his to let his throat get damaged days before they were to record a new single. But, in retrospect of it all, especially when he feels Tamaki curled up feebly against him as if they’d never been fighting in the first place, he thinks to himself that it was most definitely worth it. 


End file.
